


All Or Nothing

by Anxiety_Baker02



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Help it’s one am and I have an essay to write why do I do this, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No one is dead so..., Pride, Relationship Reveal, Surprises, accidentally, and instead of homework, and on purpose, just one word and not by any important characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Baker02/pseuds/Anxiety_Baker02
Summary: Ever seen that post where everyone thinks Cap is a blushing virgin but then he comes downstairs clearly having had sex the night before, and Bucky follows and is 200x worse?Well, here it is, combined with “how do we tell cap about gay marriage being legal”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was literally supposed to be one chapter, maybe two, but it ran away from me. It’s shitty because I wrote it in like three hours but here it is, enjoy!

Steve stepped out of the elevator, yawning and scratching at his chest. He hadn’t even bothered to tie his robe, even though he was only wearing that and a pair of loose sweatpants. He blearily stumbled over to the coffee machine, turning it on and stretching as he waited. He hummed under his breath, a song that he and Bucky had danced to the night before.

A minute later he heard the elevator open again, and within a moment strong arms encircled his waist and a warm chest was pushing against his back.

Steve smiled and closed his eyes, tipping his head back for a kiss.

Bucky obliged, then patted Steve’s hip.

Steve snorted and stepped out of the way, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Bucky hadn’t even bothered pulling on a robe, instead just wearing a too-big pair of Steve’s sweatpants.

He kissed Bucky on the cheek as other man poured his own coffee, then turned around and leaned against the counter.

He stopped short, coffee halfway to his lips, because the other Avengers were staring at him from the table in utter shock.

He looked down at himself, robe hanging open and chest covered in hickeys and bruises from the neck down, over at Bucky, who was about ten times worse, bite marks covering his back (and front), trailing down underneath his pants- Steve should know, he spent ages making those marks, until he was sure that they wouldn’t fade for awhile.

He then looked back up at his friends, completely unbothered.

“Buck,” was all he said.

“Hmm?”

“Did you hit the clock again?”

“...Maybe. It was an accident this time.”

“Okay.”

“Why?”

Bucky turned around, then blinked. “Oops.”

“I...What? You two... _what_!” Tony suddenly exclaimed. “We’ve spent _years_ trying to- and you- oh my _god_!”

“Problem?” Steve asked, slinging a casual arm around Bucky’s waist and raising an eyebrow.

“No!” Tony exclaimed. “Well, not over that. But how could you not _tell_ us?! I probably would’ve been more understanding about the whole Barnes thing if I had known. Maybe. I mean, I knew you loved the guy, but I didn’t realize-”

“I haven’t had enough coffee for this conversation,” Steve interrupted. “Crash course, Bucky and I have been dating since 1936. Surprise, I guess. Thought you would’ve figured it out by now. No time to talk about it, we’re going to be late for Pride. Bye!”

Steve grabbed Bucky’s wrist and dragged him to the elevator, leaving Tony spluttering, Natasha and Clint exchanging bets, Sam smirking to himself in the corner (because obviously he knew), Bruce just muttering about how he should have known, and Thor laughing. Loudly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing but from Tony’s point of view

“How are we going to tell them?” Tony hissed.

“We’ve managed to keep it from Cap for almost five years, and Barnes for two, why is this year different?” Clint asked through his mouthful of eggs.

“Because the last two years they were on missions, and the three before that Steve was either on a mission or we kept him busy for the day. And Cap said that they were going out today. There is literally nothing we can do.”

“They’ve been adjusting to the future for years,” Natasha pointed out, stealing a piece of Clint’s bacon. “Maybe it won’t be a big deal.”

“They’re from the thirties. One of the most homophobic periods in American History.”

“That is extremely debatable,” Bruce yawned, sipping his coffee.

“Okay, but Cap is a blushing virgin.”

“So?”

“So he’s scandalized when two people kiss in a movie! He’s probably only had the one kiss from Peggy Carter. How’s he going to react when his core values are-”

“You’re overreacting,” Sam interrupted. “Steve’s going to be fine with it. And so will Bucky.”

“I’m just saying that this could be a PR nightmare. What if he flips out-”

Before Tony could argue his point further, the elevator doors opened and the Avengers fell silent.

To their utter shock, Steve stumbled out, obviously still waking up, only wearing a robe and sweatpants slung low over his hips. He yawned, scratching at his chest and heading over to the coffee machine.

He clearly did not know that they were there, because he was humming softly under his breath and he didn’t acknowledge them at all.

After a few moments, the elevator opened again and this time Bucky stepped out, only wearing a pair of Steve’s sweatpants that he kept hitching up.

Tony opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, because apparently Steve was not a blushing virgin. Not even close, if the scratches and hickeys on his chest were anything to go by. Add in the fact that Bucky was walking funny, his hair was a disaster, and oh yeah, he was covered in fucking _bite marks_ , the lowest disappearing underneath the waistband of his sweatpants.

Bucky walked up behind Steve and plastered himself against his back, and evidently this was normal because Steve just tilted his head back for a kiss.

A _kiss!_ Steve Rogers was kissing Bucky Barnes.

He then turned around and froze in place when he saw the rest of the Avengers staring at him.

Tony watched as Steve looked down at himself, then at his boyfriend (!), and then back at the Avengers.

He clearly did not give a fuck. Holy shit. Tony was in awe, because Captain fucking America was queer and had a partner and he knew that there was something going on but he didn’t know if Cap knew, holy _shit!_

“Buck,” Steve said casually.

“Hmm?”

“Did you hit the clock again?”

_Again?_

“...Maybe. It was an accident this time.”

“Okay.”

“Why?” Bucky turned around, but stopped short when he saw them. “Oops.”

“I...What? You two... _what!”_ Tony suddenly exclaimed. “We’ve spent _years_ trying to- and you- oh my _god!”_

“Problem?” Steve asked, throwing his arm around Bucky’s waist and raising an eyebrow, clearly expecting some sort of backlash.

“No!” Tony exclaimed. “Well, not over that. But how could you not _tell_ us?! I probably would’ve been more understanding about the whole Barnes thing if I had known. Maybe. I mean, I knew you loved the guy, but I didn’t realize-”

“I haven’t had enough coffee for this conversation,” Steve interrupted. “Crash course, Bucky and I have been dating since 1936. Surprise, I guess. Thought you would’ve figured it out by now. No time to talk about it, we’re going to be late for Pride. Bye!”

Thor started laughing. Bruce was muttering to himself, but he was grinning. Tony saw Natasha and Clint exchanging money. Sam looked smug and Tony scowled to himself. Of course he knew, the ass. He was Steve’s right hand (Bucky was his left).

“Those bastards!” He cried suddenly. “They knew, too! They had to know! And they’re going to Pride, they were just going to let us panic over telling them about it!”

“They had a bet on how long you could go before figuring it out,” Sam called helpfully. “I think Bucky won. Maybe he broke the clock on purpose.”

Tony grumbled indignantly, but he was smiling on the inside.

He was happy for those two. They deserved to be happy after all that time.

Even if they did cost him a hundred bucks.

“I thought they wouldn’t figure it out for another year at least,” he muttered, slapping a bill into Natasha’s waiting hand.

“You’re about eighty years too late,” Natasha said cheerily.

Tony rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: an f-bomb (hint, it’s not fuck) is dropped by a side character, and it’s brief and barely touched on, but it’s there. That’s the only homophobia, so you’ve been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> If u want to fangirl with me over Stucky or any other fandoms, follow me on Snapchat at anxiety_baker02

Almost an hour later, they turned on the TV, just in time to see Captain America and the Winter Soldier appear on Fox News, both in full uniform on a stage in Times Square, the Parade in full swing around them.

“ _So, Captain_ ,” the anchor started.

“Oh, this is going to be great,” Tony said, grinning.

“That poor woman,” Clint sympathized.

“ _I know you and Sergeant Barnes here have been in the future for awhile now, but I can’t help but notice this is your first time coming to protest the Parade. Have you only just found out about them?”_

A muscle in Steve’s jaw ticked, and the Avengers all laughed.

“ _No, actually. For the past five years we were either on missions or too busy to attend_.”

The anchor looked confused. “ _But it’s not your first time protesting?”_

“ _No_ ,” Steve answered with a shrug. “ _Because we’re not protesting.”_

“ _You’re...not?”_

Bucky shook his head. “Nope. We’re celebrating.”

“ _I don’t understand,”_ the woman said, trying to keep her composure. “ _Wasn’t all of this...illegal when you were growing up? Back when they had appropriate values. I would have thought that Captain America had the correct values as well. An upstanding citizen such as yourself, you know…”_

“ _Let me tell you something, lady._ ” Bucky stepped forward. “ _Captain America does have the correct values- that everyone has rights, no matter who they are or who they love. And Steven Grant Rogers has never been an upstanding citizen in his goddamn life. He got into back alley scraps and lied on his enlistment form, doing whatever the hell he wanted_ -”

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve muttered, rolling his eyes.

“ _No, shut up.”_

Steve shut his mouth with an exasperated, yet very fond sigh.

“It’s really refreshing to see someone who’s able to tell Steve what to do, and Steve actually listens,” Wanda commented serenely from where she had been secluded in a corner with Sam and Pietro, avoiding the drama.

Natasha hummed in agreement, eyes glued to the screen.

“ _Anyway, he’s been breaking laws since he was fifteen, and we started breaking that particular law together when we were sixteen years old.”_

The anchor gasped comically loud, and most of them nearly lost it then.

“ _Are you saying…”_

They watched as Steve pulled out his shield- the rings were painted blue, purple, and pink- and Bucky took off his jacket, revealing his metal arm- it was completely covered in the colors of the rainbow.

The Avengers all smiled proudly.

The anchor gasped again, and she looked like she might faint.

“ _Are you telling me that Captain America is a faggot?”_

Every single Avenger in the room jumped to their feet in anger, and they watched as Steve had to yank Bucky back by the collar as he took a step towards the woman.

“I don’t feel bad for her anymore,” Clint growled.

“Her career is over,” Tony said immediately. “JARVIS?”

“ _On it, Sir.”_

But Steve simply smiled.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

And then. Steve Rogers actually fucking _dipped_ Bucky, kissing him deeply.

Tony started cheering and so did the rest, yelling and laughing and just celebrating in general.

The anchor screeched and stumbled backwards like they were contagious, and made frantic motions at the camera to cut the feed. It did, but other news stations kept rolling.

Cap and Barnes were on the jumbotron in Times Square, and everyone in the Parade was losing their shit.

“JARVIS,” Tony said casually. “Please tell my beautiful fiancée not to schedule any more interviews with Fox.”

“ _Yes, sir.”_

Tony called his suit, and within half an hour the rest of the Avengers met Steve and Bucky on a stage in the middle of the chaos.

Natasha and Pietro had pink, yellow, and blue flags painted on their cheeks, Bruce had purple, grey, white, and black flag on his, Clint had the demi-flag design painted completely over his face, Tony had the straight-ally flag painted over his suit, Rhodey and Pepper following right behind in matching suits of their own, Wanda proudly sporting a bisexual flag on her t-shirt, and Thor was just covered head to toe in glitter, because he didn’t like labels.

Basically, they were wearing their war paint, ready to fight anyone who dared insult anyone again.

Steve and Bucky stared at them in amazement, but before anyone could talk someone swung on the stage with them.

“Hi, Mr. Stark!” Peter announced excitedly. “Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, I just wanna say that that was really cool of you guys! You guys rock! Everyone is freaking out, but in a good way!”

Steve laughed. “Thanks, Queens. Nice suit.”

Peter was wearing his usual suit, except instead of the normal red and blue, it was pink, purple, and blue.

“Thanks, Captain! Oh, shoot, I gotta go, my friends are out there and my girlfriend’s gonna kill me if I’m late for lunch again. But I just wanted to say thanks! For everything! Bye Mr. Stark, Aunt May said to say that you and Ms. Potts are invited to dinner Friday okay byeeee!”

With that, he webbed away, leaving the others to laugh at the hyperactive teenager.

“Thanks for coming, guys,” Steve finally said.

“Hey, we were coming anyway,” Natasha responded airily, gesturing to her face paint. “But we’re proud of you for how you handled that horrible woman.”

“We’ve had worse,” Bucky said dryly.

The crowd suddenly went dead silent, which was extremely unnerving.

The Avengers all tensed, ready for a fight- against who, they didn’t know. Natasha noticed first, because of course she did.

She nudged Sam, who looked up.

The Jumbotron showed a pre-taken photo of Bucky holding a sign that simply read:

_Shhhh…_

And the fact that it worked was surprising. There was literally no noise coming from the hundreds of people in the Square.

“Oh my god,” Wanda breathed, realizing what was about to happen.

Pepper gasped, squeezing Tony’s hand.

One by one, the rest of the Avengers clued in. Except Steve.

“Stevie,” Bucky said softly. His voice carried, thanks to the dozens of microphones and cameras on them.

Steve looked at him, confused.

Bucky licked his lips nervously before continuing. “I’ve known you since before we could walk. I’ve loved you since we were sixteen, which is over eighty-three years. You were the only thing that HYDRA couldn’t erase from my brain. You’re my anchor. We spent nearly six years hiding our relationship because we were terrified of what would happen if someone found out. We spent the next seventy years apart, and by some miracle we’re still alive in a time when we can be together in public.”

Bucky paused, taking a breath. Steve’s eyes were suspiciously shiny.

“I’m gonna be honest right now, Steve. You snore.”

That drew a startled laugh out of a lot of people, Steve included.

“You snore,” Bucky repeated. “And you’re always hot even in the middle of winter, and you nag me when I do the dishes wrong, and you’re a stubborn idiot that throws himself out of airplanes without a parachute and on top of fuckin’ grenades and basically a self-sacrificing son of a bitch. You throw yourself into danger without a second thought if you think someone you love is in danger, you’re the most loyal asshole I have ever met. You’re a punk who I haven’t been able to get rid of since the twenties, and I never wanted to get rid of you so that worked out fine.”

Bucky swallowed. “I once told you that I wasn't following Captain America. I said I would follow that little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. And I plan on keeping that promise. I’ll follow you right up ‘til the end of the line.”

Everyone watched as Bucky dropped to one knee.

“I don’t have a ring or anything, because I planned this about an hour ago. Once everyone figured it out this morning- I really didn’t mean to break that clock- I figured, why not? You know I’m an all or nothing guy, so. Now, I know that we’re already married in every way that counts, but how about we make it official? Whaddya say, punk? You wanna make an honest man outta me?”

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times, tears streaming down his face.

“ _Christ_ , Bucky,” he finally choked out. “How do you expect me to talk after all of that?”

Bucky laughed slightly, grinning up at Steve.

Steve sank to the ground in front of Bucky, a grin splitting his face.

“God, of course I’ll marry you, jerk,” he whispered, cradling Bucky’s face in his hands. “I said end of the line, and I meant it. I love you so much.”

It was loud enough that all the microphones and cameras picked it up. 

The crowd immediately went insane, screaming and jumping and generally losing their shit.

The Avengers weren’t much better. They were yelling and crying happily and already arguing over best man privileges.

Steve and Bucky ignored them all, probably because they were completely lost in their celebratory kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S ONE THIRTY IN THE MORNING AND I STILL HAVEN’T WRITTEN EITHER OF THE TWO ESSAYS I HAVE DUE TOMORROW AHHHHH


End file.
